


Stakeout

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Death Eater stakeouts aren't exactly your ideal Christmas Eve activity. James finds out how to make it considerably happier.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Stakeout**

\---------------------------------------------

I looked over to my right and saw Lily, red hair hastily tied up and slightly frizzy, face smudged with a bit of mud, clothes considerably wet, breathing raggedly, wand at the ready.

It wasn’t a very good way to spend Christmas Eve. I certainly thought that around this time, I’d be sitting at home, eating ham, drinking wine, opening presents, and snogging under the mistletoe. None of us really expected Moody’s head to pop up in the fire and tell us to “Buck up, ladies. We’re going on a stakeout.”� It _was_ bloody Christmas; you’d think the Death Eaters would take the day off.

Then again, we couldn’t really do anything about it, so here we are, bloody wet from the snow, freezing our bums off. I hate my job.

Lily squeezed my hand, making me look up. She smiled and said, “Having a good time, James?”�

“Do you even have to ask? Best bloody Christmas ever. We should do this again next year, love.”�

“We’ll be fine.”� 

“Yes.”�

She let go of my hand and looked up. The winds had halted, and the leafless trees stood alarmingly still. There was a pop. And another pop. Followed by a sequence of other such pops. I breathed out and looked over at Sirius, who was whispering to Remus, who was looking at the apparating Death Eaters, counting them. We were, of course, outnumbered. Three to one, at the very least. 

Sirius turned his head towards me, and nodded. “Don’t get killed.”�

“Why would I do that, mate?”�

“You do stupid things.”�

I smiled and placed my right hand upon my heart. “Marauder’s Honor. No casualties on our side. Not today.”�

He nodded and turned to Remus, who smiled briefly at me before whispering something to Sirius. I turned to Lily, who was looking inappropriately cheerful. “Aren’t we a bit chatty today.”�

“It’s Christmas, Lil. Worst time to die.”�

She kissed my cheek and gave me that look. That _look_. The one with the perfect eyes and perfect mouth and _everything_ I’ve ever wanted.

“Hey,”� I said, “if we get out of this alive–which we will–would you marry me?”�

“ _What?_ ”�

“Will you marry me?”� I had to start shouting, since there were a lot of _aaaargh!s_ and _bang!s_ and cackling going on already.

“Potter! Evans! Get a move on!”� Moody can be such a blighter sometimes. 

“You’re ruining the moment!”�

“What _moment_? We’re under attack, Potter!”� True enough, a shot of red, flashy light flew right above my left ear. 

Lily, who was already hexing a Death Eater, laughed a bit. “Crazy! Absolute madman!”�

A spark of violent purple hexes exploded right at my feet, burning through the soles of my very expensive shoes. “Shit! Just say yes! If you don’t I won’t be able to concentrate, and I’ll die–oh, bugger. Ow! Fuck. Fuck!”� I stunned someone before looking back at Lily. “I’ll give you the bloody ring later!”�

“James, _please_ pay attention! You’ll be dead in a second.”�

“ _Will_ you marry me?”�

“Yes!”�

“Ha! Love you!”�

“Love you, too–look out!”�

“Fuck!”� 

“You’re hurt! Stop smiling!”�

“I can’t!”�

“James, we’re under attack!”�

“I’m getting married!”�

“Make sure you don’t die first!”�

“Will do, darling!”�

Lily laughed, rather loudly too, which was a sound completely foreign and lost in our current situation. It made _me_ laugh, and all throughout the scuffle, I was unable to fight off the grin that had plastered itself to my face.

It was, without a doubt, the best Christmas yet, and the happiest stakeout I’d ever been involved in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another old one. I reread this today, a year after I wrote it, and realized how incredibly random it is. But still, enjoy. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
